


Shutter Count

by kurasio



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 劉基賢連他肚子裡的雜音都清清楚楚。而他只要對方緘默超過三秒，就好像缺氧的潛水鐘。





	Shutter Count

 

劉基賢拿起單眼對準他的瞬間他總是心跳。不是，太過心跳。踫通踫通像是魚隻在砧板上撲騰，好像再靠近一點心跳聲就可以把兩個人淹沒在溫暖的海。可能是夏天的海，踩進去有點涼，整頭浸下去，又好像是暖的。劉基賢的眼睛微微眯起的模樣，他盯著鏡頭想像，直到對方的嘴唇勾了起來說了些什麼，才發現自己又莫名其妙地傻笑。

不要，不要透過那個看，好像被剝得乾乾淨淨什麼也掩藏不了。可是本來就是這樣，他什麼都不說，閉起嘴瞪大眼，劉基賢連他肚子裡的雜音都清清楚楚。而他只要對方緘默超過三秒，就好像缺氧的潛水鐘。

戀愛好像不應該是這樣，但是他又找不到更正確的定義。劉基賢將擋住幾乎整張臉的相機放了下來，幾乎有些疑惑地說：可是不就是戀愛嗎？

痛苦掙扎划著水企圖撈住浮木，李玟赫以為的戀愛好像不是這樣。可是劉基賢說是就是好了，他張開嘴呼吸，只是為了確定。

按一下快門唰唰兩聲，他說，總會有一張我的表情都很奇怪。是嗎，劉基賢檢視著螢幕，在大太陽底下用手遮著，皺起眉認真得不像話。好像小老頭子，李玟赫笑著說，劉基賢蹲在那就抬起頭，還是那樣皺著眉眼，像是太陽太刺眼了，說什麼啊？說你，好像老人家，而且頑固脾氣又壞的那種。劉基賢古怪地看著他，隨後笑了出來。啊，沒錯，所以你有得受了。

看吧，劉基賢就是最狡猾的人，明明知道說出怎樣的話可以讓他瞠目結舌，還是抓住機會按下快門，所有錯愕的狼狽的意料之外通通都留在64G記憶卡裡，不理他的跳腳也不讓他偷偷刪掉。

我生日的時候最好收到你精心準備的相冊，他半開玩笑地說，劉基賢倒是又抬起頭來。

你怎麼知道？

什麼？

我精心準備的相冊，劉基賢說，又畏光地眯起眼來。...啊，是這樣，他不明就裡地點了點頭。

他永遠都會摔進那一片海，然後重新學會呼吸，直到身體裡的每一個細胞都漫溢著名為劉基賢的氧。大概是這樣，李玟赫想，大概是這個，是他所理解的愛情。既然這樣就早點給我，他戳了戳劉基賢的肩膀，對方又皺起臉來。

啊，真是，你慢慢等吧，給我滿懷期待的等。

聽到了嗎？壞脾氣的人沒耐性地問，李玟赫忍不住笑了出來。他說好，聽到了，我會等的。

慢慢等。

 


End file.
